


Snifflewing

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is sick and miserable but he's got a nurse who's amused by it, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snifflewing

**Author's Note:**

> Because Dick's line about awake and miserable is my life right now. I may or may not have the flu. And I can't sleep. This is awesome. 
> 
> I so wanted to do updates today, but this may be as good a fic as I manage for a while.

* * *

“Ugh. Kill me now.”

Barbara laughed. “Come on, Germ Wonder. It's a cold, not the end of the world.”

“I can't be sick. People like us don't get sick days. How am I supposed to end the corruption and protect the innocent when I can't stop sneezing?”

“I'd be more worried about the way you got dizzy the last time you tried to move,” she said, shaking her head at him. “Nightwing may think he doesn't get sick days, but Dick Grayson does, so go back to sleep already.”

“Can't,” he moaned. “Slept too much earlier. Now I'm stuck awake _and_ miserable.”

“Cheer up,” she said, passing him a tissue. Snifflewing. That was what he was today. “At least you have me to take care of you.”

“I know. I'm the luckiest man in the world. Thank you, Babs.”


End file.
